Inuyasha Fanfiction
by TheNeonAssassin
Summary: Saya Tokugawa, a seemingly ordinary girl but she is no ordinary girl, moves into a shrine with her mother. The shrine was not the only shrine in the city, the other shrine being owned by the Higurashi's. What will happen when Saya, discovers the well at the Higurashi's? And what will happen when she finds out she's a demon who has been cursed to forget her demon side?
1. Chapter 1- Journey through Time

Chapter 1- Journey Through Time.

'The past, the present and the future are really one: They are today.' -Harriet Beecher Stowe.

It was supposed to be just another day for Saya Tokugawa, but that is not how it turned out for her unfortunately. Let's start from the beginning, it was just another cool September morning, the sun shining in through Saya's window. A cool breeze came in through the slightly cracked window and made her curl up in her blanket. Saya was a pretty ordinary girl, or at least that is what she thought. She had long silver hair which curled somewhat towards the end of her hair. Her mother had recently inherited a shrine; it was the second shrine in the city of Tokyo. Her mother had moved in to the shrine and now it was basically Saya's job to take care of it. Which she does well even though she doesn't know the finer points of taking care of a shrine. The shrine however was strange to her, she felt strange for her to be there but she couldn't put her finger on why.

"Saya, wake up already!" Her mother would call to her from downstairs.

Saya moves some as she hears her mother's voice but she just pulls the covers over her head and sleeps. She wasn't the easiest person to wake up. She hadn't signed up for school yet, so she didn't have any real reason to get up, so she ignored her mother. After a few minutes though, her mother stomps up the stairs and swings open her door.

"I said, get up!" Her mother says before her mother pulls out a pail of water and throws it on her. Saya immediately woke up and looks to her mom, soaked.

"Really, mom?" She says slightly annoyed as she sits there, then she sighs some. "I'm up, I'm up…" She says dejectedly before she swings her feet over the side of her bed. She yawns lightly covering her mouth then she stretches, her porcelain skin seemingly paler with the sunlight shining on it.

"Good…" Her mother says triumphantly before she leaves her to get changed.

Saya sighs lightly before she watches her mother leave and close her door, she stands running a hand through her silver hair then she walks over to her closet. She pulls out some normal day clothes, which consisted of a light pink turtle neck long sleeved shirt, a black skirt and black leggings. She brushes her hair after changing then brushes her teeth, going through her normal schedule. She heads out of her room afterwards and goes downstairs to the kitchen, where breakfast was waiting. Her mother was usually working 24/7, but she at least tries to make meals for Saya. Today breakfast was fairly simple, eggs, bacon and some toast. It was all her mother had time to make for now.

"Thanks for the food, mom, have a nice day at work. Love you." She says with a soft smile as she looks at her mother.

"No problem, dear. Take care of the shrine while I'm gone, bye-bye sweetie." Her mom walks over to her kissing her head before she walks off, the clacking of her heels slowly fading as her mother walked out of the house.

Saya sighs lightly as she sits at the kitchen table, she shakes her head, getting the complaints out of her head before she just starts to eat. When she finishes, she ties her hair back into a ponytail. She heads out of her home then grabs a broom starting to sweep around the shrine.

A nice cool breeze brushes over the shrine, it was pleasant, it wasn't too hot or too cold. It was the right temperature, it only felt like that because of the sun. She looks up at the sky not seeing a single cloud in the sky. It was peaceful at the shrine, no prayers, no noisy kids, just peace. Saya moves to under a non-bloomed cherry tree, she leans against it and closes her eyes as the wind makes the leaves and branches sway. She relaxes there for about 20 minutes, since the shrine was pretty much clean already. Afterwards, she heads out into the streets of Tokyo, she had of course locked the house before she left. She was going to head over to the other shrine in the city of Tokyo, she wanted to see if they could teach her a few things on properly taking care a shrine. By the time she had gotten to the shrine, she could see a few people already on the grounds. It was nice to see such things but then she sees an old man, talking to a young girl with black hair.

"Um, excuse me?" Saya calls out to the two people talking as she walks over. The girl was wearing a school uniform of some kind and it was obvious she was having some kind of argument with the older man.

"Grandpa! Can't you come up with better illnesses?!" The young girl says to her grandfather.

"Kagome, do you understand how hard it is to come up with different kinds of illnesses? It's very difficult, I've used almost every one that I can think of." Her grandfather states.

Saya starts giggling some at the bickering between the two and they both look at her.

"Who are you?" They both ask questioningly at the same time.

"S-Sorry." Saya says as she stifles her laughs as best she could. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, I am the daughter of the shrine owner on the other side of Tokyo. I wanted to visit and ask about the finer points of taking care of a shrine."

"Then you've come to the right place, young lady!" The grandfather says smiling while stroking his chin. "I am the head priest of this shrine. I can teach you all that you want to know. Call me Priest Higurashi."

"Ignore my grandfather, he's a weird man. By the way, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I hope we can get along." Kagome says with a friendly smile on her face.

"My name is Saya Tokugawa; I hope we can get along as well." She says kindly to her, bowing her head before standing straight.

"But for now, I have some things to do. Please excuse me." She says before she looks back to her grandfather, "Now grandpa, don't make something up that is completely impossible, alright?" She warns him. Kagome turns back to Saya, "I'll see you later, Saya." After that, Kagome headed towards a part of the shrine and entered it.

Saya was kind of tempted to go inside but for now, she would ignore that temptation. She looks back to Kagome's grandfather and bows her head.

"Please teach me your ways, Priest Higurashi." She says politely before she stands straight, she was ready to work hard. She was going to make sure that her new home was going to survive.

"Let us begin." Kagome's grandfather states triumphantly.

It took 3 whole hours before Kagome's grandfather's training was over and it was strenuous. Saya was completely exhausted afterwards. Over the hours though, she had met the rest of the Higurashi family. Kagome's mother and Kagome's brother, Sota. It seemed like a really nice family, it kind of made Saya feel a little jealous, but she enjoyed spending her time there.

"Thank you so much for everything, Priest Higurashi, I shall return tomorrow for further training." She says politely as she bows her head to Kagome's grandfather.

"Yes, please do. It's nice to have someone appreciate the ways of taking care of a shrine." Kagome's grandfather says holding out some charms and sake. "Please take these with you, they are from our shrine they will bring you good luck."

"Um…Thanks, I suppose…" She says, hesitantly. She takes the sake and charms before she looks over to the shrine where Kagome had disappeared. That reminded her that she hadn't seen Kagome leave that place yet. She wondered what she was doing in there, she shakes her head though. It was right to snoop, at least not until she had the right to enter the areas of the shrine here. She turns around on her heel and leaves with the sake and charms.

The next day, she comes back to the Higurashi shrine, after telling her mother that she might be home late today. She walks onto the Higurashi grounds then looks around seeing if anyone was here. She saw Kagome's grandfather and she walked over.

"Good morning, Priest Higurashi." She says with a smile.

"Ah, good morning, young lady." Kagome's grandfather says with a smile. "Ready to continue your training?"

"Yes, I am." Saya says as she ties her hair back then she starts working with Kagome's grandfather again. As the day comes to an end, she noticed that Kagome hadn't shown up and it worried her. She wondered as to why Kagome's grandfather seemed so calm with Kagome missing. Maybe the old man was senile? Who knows. When Kagome's grandfather leaves her, she looks over at the building, Kagome had disappeared into. She debates in her head whether or not to go then finally she decided. She slowly walked over and slid the door open, inside she could see a well.

 _"A well? Did Kagome fall in?"_ She thought to herself as she walked down the steps, the minute she landed at the bottom of the stairs though. She got a chill down her spine, she stops in her tracks and looks at the old well. _"What is this feeling I'm having…? It's saying turn back now."_ She stands there then slowly backs away. She shakes her head though, _"I have to see if Kagome is in there or not…"_ She says as she takes a breath and walks over to the edge of the well. She looks down into it, seeing nothing but darkness. "Kagome?" She calls down, she wondered how deep this well was. Suddenly, she feels something rub against her leg and she immediately screamed and jumped onto the well. She looks down and sees that it was a cat, a rather fat cat but a cat nonetheless. She sighs sitting there on the well now.

"Geez, kitty. You gave me a fright…" She says calming her heart but just at the moment she heard a snap, she starts falling backwards as the piece of wood under her was unstable. "W-What?" She immediately tried grabbing the other side of the well but she was too late. She falls down the well, she closes her eyes screaming. She smells the air and temperature change around her, she slowly opens her eyes and sees skulls around her. She screams once again before she climbs up the vines of the well. When she gets through, she winces some at the bright sunlight. _"Wait…Sunlight? Wasn't the wall just in a building?"_ She says before she looks around seeing that she was outside, in a forest.

"What's going on here?!" She says freaking out before she falls to her hands and knees, _"I must be going crazy…"_ She says as she sits there wallowing in her despair. She finally calms herself and looks around slowly, "Hm…Where am I?" She says as she stands up brushing dirt off her clothes as she stands there.


	2. Chapter 2- Girl Lost in Time

**Chapter 2- The Girl Lost in Time.**

"What's going on here?!" She says freaking out before she falls to her hands and knees, "I must be going crazy…" She says as she sits there wallowing in her despair. She finally calms herself and looks around slowly, "Hm…Where am I?" She says as she stands up brushing dirt off her clothes as she stands there. Her eyes scan over the are as she stands there then she crosses her arms thinking about it quietly. _"Hm…I'm in a strange forest…I don't remember how I got to this well…"_

"Saya?" A voice interrupts her concentration and she immediately opened her eyes.

"Kagome?" She says, shocked as she stands there. "You got sucked into this well, as well?" She says as she looks at Kagome tears in her eyes, she was relieved to see a familiar face. Kagome laughs a little.

"Not exactly…" She says before she looks at Saya, "I don't understand it but it seems you can come through the well, as well. Which is strange since normal people normally can't come through the well." Kagome says as she looks at the Saya suspiciously. "So I'm curious as to how you came through."

"I don't know, I was in your family's shrine, I found the well when I went searching for you. A fat cat scared me and I fell into the well, next thing I knew, I was here." She says freaking out a bit. "Do you know where we are?" She says as she looks around the surroundings.

"Calm down, Saya…Take a deep breath. I went through this the first time I came through the well, as well. There is no use in worrying about it." Kagome says as she walks over to Saya. Saya sighs some.

"I wish I had your calmness right now…" She calms then looks to Kagome. "So where exactly are we?"

"That is going to be a bit hard to explain…We're in Feudal Japan…" Kagome says with a light strained laugh.

"Oh, Feudal Japan? That's ni— WHAT!?" She says as her mind was destroyed by Kagome's words. "You've got to be kidding me…" She says before she falls to her butt. "I'm in feudal japan?" She says repeating it to herself, her head feeling really dizzy as she sits there. She places a hand on her head then groans some.

"All is not lost, Saya, if you can come through the well, you should be able to go back no problem." Kagome says reassuringly. "But the feudal era isn't all that bad, give it a chance." Kagome says before she holds her hand out to Saya who was still in shock.

Saya looks at Kagome's hand then she slowly takes it and stands up, she brushes herself free of dirt again then looks to Kagome.

"I better not get eaten, Kagome…" Saya says as she starts walking with Kagome.

"Don't worry, as long as you are with me, no demons can get to you." Kagome says happily.

"D-Demons?" Saya says surprised as she stands there, "There are demons here too?!" She says as she sticks closer to Kagome. "I was just kidding about the not letting me get eaten part, but now I'm serious." She says as she stays close to Kagome.

"Oh…I thought you already knew. Don't worry, I'll protect you Saya." Kagome says before she leads Saya to a village nearby.

It was definitely feudal japan, there wasn't one modern building here. It was surprising to be honest, she had only seen these types of things in history books. She looks around quietly then she sees the villagers staring at her. She immediately looked down, she looked so weird. She stood out in the village but Kagome did too, which she was relieved about. Kagome leads Saya to a certain hut and Kagome starts speaking.

"Lady Kaede? Are you in there?" Kagome says.

"Yes, child, what do ye need?" An elderly woman's voice comes from behind the mat that was hanging in the doorway. Kagome pushes the mat aside and walks inside, Saya following closely behind.

"We may have a problem, Kaede." Kagome says before she holds her hand out to introduce Saya. "This is Saya Tokugawa, she's from my world." Kagome says seriously. "I'm introducing you to her now, mostly because I don't know if she can go back through the well." Kagome says with a sheepish smile.

"That is troubling…You are the only outsider we have dealt with before Kagome, but at least we know not to tie her up." Kaede says with a nice elderly smile. "Welcome, child. I am Lady Kaede. If you ever need help around the village just let me know."

"Thank you, Lady Kaede." Saya says as she bows her head to her then she stands straight. "I don't mean to impose on you and your village. I will leave as soon as I can. I promise." Saya says as she looks to Kagome. Saya didn't want to be here any long then she needed to be. She looks back at the both of them, "So what do we do now?"

"How about I introduce you to my friends here?" Kagome says with a smile as she stands there. "You might as well make all the friends you can here." She says before she walks out of the hut. "Lets see, who should I introduce you to first…I know. I'll introduce you to Shippo." She says before she walks around the village then when they finally stopped, not too far away from them was a smallish boy, with pointed ears and a tail.

"He looks so cute…" Saya says as she walks with Kagome over to the boy.

"Hey, Shippo." Kagome says happily then the little fox type thing smiles waving.

"Kagome!" He says before he runs over hopping in her arms then he blinks looking to Saya. "Who is this?" He says cautiously.

"This is my friend Saya, she is from my world." Kagome explains then Shippo nods and holds his hand out to Saya.

"Nice to meet you, Saya. I'm Shippo." He says with a cute smile and Saya nods shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well, Shippo. I hope we can get along." Saya says as she stands there. Kagome sets Shippo down then she looks around.

"Hey, Shippo, where are Miroku, Sango and Kirara?" Kagome asks and Shippo points to the center of the village.

"Sango's doing what she does best, keeping Miroku in line." He says with a displeased voice.

"Should've known…" Kagome says with a light laugh then she heads towards the center of town, where a group of women were. A man in monk's clothing was reading the palm of one. Saya blinks as she sees him and the woman who looked very irritated by him. Kagome and her walk over.

"Hey, Sango, Miroku, I want you to meet someone." Kagome says. The women that were once gathered in the center of town left, some of them blushing.

"You interrupted my search, Kagome…" He says sighing lightly before he turns around to them. When he sees Saya he immediately walks over and takes her hand, "I'm Miroku and you would be?" He says with a slightly seductive look in his eyes.

"H-Huh? My name is Saya Tokugawa…" She says having been surprised by his sudden touch.

"Well, Ms. Tokugawa would you like to bear my child?" Miroku asks but as soon as he finished his sentenced he was knocked to the ground by the woman.

"Knock it off, Already!" The woman says before she looks to Saya. "Sorry for Miroku's behavior, but you'll have to forgive him. By the way, my name is Sango." The woman says smiling kindly, a huge weapon of some kind on her back. Saya was amazed, the weapon looked so heavy she would never be able to pick it up.

"Nice to meet you, Sango and Miroku." She says kindly then bows her head politely. Miroku stands up brushing his robes off before he looks to Kagome.

"I'm assuming she's a friend of yours, Kagome?" Miroku asks questioningly.

"Yes, she is, Miroku. She's from the other side of the well just like me." She says as she stands there.

"Interesting…" Miroku says as he closes his eyes thinking.

A cute little roar could be heard and Saya notices the small creature next to Sango.

"She's so cute!" Saya says as she stands there. "What's her name?"

"Kirara. She's my Nekomata, she takes me wherever I want to go, she's my best friend." Sango says smiling as she picks up Kirara holding her in her arms.

Saya reaches over lightly petting Kirara, then she smiles.

"She seems friendly, I'm glad to have met all of you. I thought I was going to be alone in this scary place all by myself." Saya says as she smiles.

Kagome shakes her head softly, "You wouldn't have been alone for long, there are nice people around here. They would have noticed your strange clothing and knew you were from the other side of the well." Kagome says smiling. "Anyways, you've met everyone except…"

Kagome was cut off by a loud bang then the sound of villagers screaming and running for their lives. The men of the village try to defend it. It was a giant bear attacking the village.


End file.
